She Stands Against the Storm
by caribbeansoulforever
Summary: Her name is Maximum Ride. Her best friend/boyfriend left her to save the world with a blind pyro, a gassy pyro, a fashonista, her supposed "Perfect Other Half", and a mind-reader. But she did it in a month, despite the odds. But when she develops a deadly disease, will this hero crash and burn? Or will she stand up against the deadliest killer yet? After Fang, then AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Maximum Ride**

**I'd like to thank HP MR FOREVER 0807** **actually being nice to a Fanfic newbie and for being my first favorite author! You rock, girl!**

Chapter One

Max POV:

If you told me two months ago Fang would leave the flock and me, leaving a letter saying I wouldn't see him in 20 years, I would have round-house kicked you into next year. But, you see, things change over time. A month and three weeks ago, my best friend/boyfriend/ right-wing man left me to lead and protect the Flock.

ALONE.

Don't get me wrong, I love the Flock. They're my family. But have you ever tried to monitor a blind pyro and a gassy pyro to make sure they don't blow up the house, check up on your suicidal "perfect other half" everyday so doesn't murder himself, keep a fashonista from spending too much money on clothes, all while watching over a untrustable, devil mind-reader to make sure that she doesn't flip sides AGAIN?! No? I seriously thought not. For a about a day, the Flock was actually quiet and sad. Then, the news-channels freaked out the next day, 'cause apparently different Itex branches were taking over different countries. We, of course, had to be the saviors of the world and destroy Itex. You're probably thinking we brought them down with a well-thought out, strictly executed plan. I really should say you're right, but in all actuality, this plan was thought up after sitting on the toilet for an hour with the runs from a dinner of super spicy Indian food.

No kidding.

Angel read Iggy's mind after he told us the plan, and she said that's where he thought it up. Anyway. It basically was a plan of gathering every single mutant, experiment, or willing human and blowing up every single Itex branch known to man. It helped me take out my anger from he-who-must-not-be-named. (NO, NOT LORD VOLDEMORT!) It's been three weeks since Itex's death, and two weeks since we moved back into the "E" shaped house. My new boyfriend's doesn't have wings, but he sure is sweet. His name is Ben and Jerry's JUMBO TUB of Rocky Road Ice Cream. Ha ha ha ha go ahead, laugh. But guess who'll be laughing when you have your first heartbreak and need comfort. You guessed it.

Yours truly.

Anyhow, yours truly is now at that stage where you just lie in bed, sometimes crying, sometimes too numb to do anything but lie still. This morning, though, feels different. My bones scream to get up and do SOMETHING, but my mind yells at me to stay in bed and cry more. But I'm so frikin' sick of feeling sorry for myself and crying in bed all day. So, I pull myself out of bed, grabbing a tank top with some running shorts and OTHER things and walk into the bathroom. After thirty minutes, I step out of the bathroom. Clean and ready to whip my Flock back in line. I storm out of my room, knowing that things will always be different without HIM. But who needs him?

_Me._

But obviously he doesn't me, so why should I care? Well, I'm over him.

I walk downstairs and my eyes are subjected to pure torture. Fang's stuff is spread out all over the living, and everyone is looking at everything. My confidence of today is weakened severely. I need to get away. Like, now. And then it hits me.

"Guys, get a few weeks' worth of clothes together a bag. We're gonna visit my mom," I say

**Hey, guys! I'm Ever, and I'm new to . There's more info on me on my profile, and more in other author's notes. Here's the thing. I really need you to review because I'd really like your feedback on my writing on this story because I'd like to have the opinions of people who I've never met so they won't be biased. (Not saying that the people I know are biased, but…. you know)If you don't review, I'll get Nudge to bambi face you! I have her on speed dial, I'm warning you! Thanks, guys! REVIEW!**

**Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. JAMES PATTERSON DOES.**

**Shout out to Heart Breaking 101, my twin ;) !**

Chapter Two: Max POV

The second I dropped the news, everyone jumped up, cheered, and ran to their rooms to pack. Everyone except Dylan and Angel. What's up with them?

"What do you mean "mom"?" Dylan asks.

Ahhhh, yes. Dylan hasn't met my mom yet, or even found out I had one.

"As in, a loving mom who cares about the flock. And she'll care and love you, too, if you don't try suicide there," I explain. ``

He nods and walks out of the room._ Now for the traitor mind-reader._

"M-max? Do you really feel that way about me? Do you- do you, you know, still love me? Will your mom still like me after all that I've done?" Angel asks worriedly.

"Angel, I used think you were my baby but that was a long time ago. Lots of things have happened. I mean, you betrayed us, joined the bad guys and almost killed he-who-must-not-be-named! I'll always love the part of you that the sweet little girl, but I just can't love or trust the other side of you. I can't afford to trust you and then have my heart ripped out again. And, she probably will, you did help fix your mistake, but I don't know," I explain.

'Max, what if you could read my mind and see that I will NEVER, EVER help the bad guys or Itex again! If you could see that, would you be able to love and trust me again?" Angel asks.

"If I was positive you weren't holding anything back, I think I would," I say.

"Well, then. Let's get started!" Angel exclaims happily.

"Get started what?"I ask, seriously confused.

"Oh, well I was meaning to you, but, uh- I- uh,"Angel stutters.

_Figures._

"It'll let me read your mind, no holding back?"I ask.

She nods.

"Then please skip the back-story and tell me how to do it, "I command.

"Okay, so I lie down and close my eyes and someone has to whisper in my ear "Wake up, my little Angel". The first person I look in the eye can see every single thing I've ever done, said, or thought. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING," Angel says.

"Okay, I'll do it. Lie down," I say

She lies down and closes her eyes.

"Wake up, my little Angel"

Angel's eyes flash open and they're glowing a bluish-white. She turns, and looks me in the eyes. And all her thoughts hit me at once.

Her time at the school the school so many years ago, our time at the "E" shaped house before everything got complicated, being at Anne Walker's house and everything in between. I saw her time with , and figured out the reasons Angel wanted to be the leader of the Flock was that she felt she was always forgotten, always left out. Also, she didn't want to feel useless and needy anymore. I learn that Angel hated the other side because they almost killed Fang, and wished she could do over betraying the Flock and me and that she wishes that I could love and trust her again.

Her mind went out of mine the second I was done.

And I suddenly feel like a piece of crap. If we had paid her more attention, we wouldn't be in this mess. But now I know I can trust her whole-heartedly.

"Angel! Why didn't you say something?" I cry, wrapping her in a hug.

"I-I don't know. Does this mean its all better, now?"my baby asks.

I nod, wiping my eyes.

"Go get ready to leave, Ange,"I say.

She runs upstairs, her blond curls bouncing.

My little baby is back.

Right now, I should really tell you that the flight from the "E" shaped house to my mom's house was easy and fun. But that would be such a lie. Iggy kept on singing random songs he was listening on his IPod at the top of his lungs, claiming he had to sing them or he would get them stuck in his head. There were a bunch of great ones in the bunch, like I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry, Mambo No. 5 by Lou Bega, and Just Dance by Lady Gaga, don't get that wrong. But after listening to Iggy singing "Born This Way" 13 times, and (yes, I actually counted!) you will go insane. At the same time, Nudge was debating with Angel with talk of which nail polish color is the best and that Jacob is sooo much better for Bella than Edward. Meanwhile, Gazzy and I suffered through Total's chatter, Akila's weight, Iggy's singing, and Nudge and Angel's chatter the entire fly. That, my loyal followers, is why Gazzy and I are now lying on the grass in my mom's front yard.

"Maaaaaaxxxxxxxx! Why didn't the other guys help carry the dogggggggggsssssss?" Gazzy groans.

"'Cause they're slackers. Especially Mr. Blind Guy, who's perfectly capable of carrying a fifteen pound dog," I say, pulling myself up slower than I should have.

I pull up Gazzy and knock on my mom's front door. It swings open to revealing a steaming Ella.

"If you fans of my sister come- MAX!" Ella exclaims, wrapping me in a hug.

She leans back, confused.

"Where's Fang? I didn't see him in the pictures on the news, either," asks Ella.

Apparently it's make Maximum Ride Cry Day because, for the second time today, the tears welling up in my eyes threaten to spill over my eyelids.

"He left. I won't see him for 20 years," I say, throwing me into Ella's held out embrace.

"I kill him the next time I see him!"She growls.

"You've gotta get in the back of the line, Iggy's in front after me," I weakly joke.

"Oh, she can cut in front of me if she gives her boyfriend a hug," Iggy says, smiling.

Giving me a last squeeze, Ella detaches herself from and throwing herself at Iggy.

He spins her around, kissing her.

"Iggy, you break her heart or hurt her, and I'll break your face," I threaten when he finally stops kissing her.

"Not if I don't beat you to it, Max," Ella laughs.

"ZOMG, Ella! We have so much to talk about! Like, did you know, Angel thinks Edward is a better match for Bella than Jacob? I mean, Jacob is sooooo much cuter and nicer to Bella than Edward. And if she marries Edward, then she'll have to become a vampire! I couldn't imagine being a vampire, I mean, you can't tan! Then my new favorite top would look bad on me because mppphdfhidudfght," Ella smacks a hand over Nudge's mouth, cutting her off.

"OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU! MY EARS WERE BLEEDING!" Iggy cries out dramatically.

Nudge glares at him and turns to Ella

"Can we talk in your room?" Nudge asks.

"No, you two can talk in Nudge's room," a voice says from the doorway.

MOM!

I throw myself at her, and hug her tight.

"What do you mean "Nudge's Room"?" I ask.

"Well, CSM and multiple countries gave us money for being related to you, so we had enough money to build an addition in the back of seven rooms, three bathrooms, and a training/combat room. Now, you guys can stay for long periods of time, in your own rooms!"She explains.

I love my mom.

"So we can stay for a while?"I ask hopefully.

"No, you HAVE TO stay for a while!"My mom says happily.

"ZOMG, LET"S GO CHECK OUT OUR ROOMS!" Nudge screams, running off with Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel.

"So I heard about Fang leaving. And I know how you're feeling," Mom says.

Third time's a charm for me NOT crying?

Fat chance.

The tears well up in my eyes, and I lean on my mom.

"It's okay, baby. If he loves you, he'll come back sooner than he said. And if he does, you can kick his butt and get over him then. Hey, you can get stronger in the training area so it'll hurt him more," my mom says.

I nod and pull away.

"Go get settled in your room, I'll call out for pizza," she says.

So I walk in the house, ready to forget Fang.

End of Chapter Author's Note:

**Hey, guys! Chapter Two is finished, and it's almost three full pages. I spent a lot of time doing this, really early in the morning. Like 7:00 am during the summer early. on a Sunday. I'm a weird writer, because I type with a movie on in the background, and sometimes listen to music on top of that. Today the music was spread out and different. The ones I listened to the most were "Hope It Gives You ****" and a bunch of Taylor Swift songs, and they're all great. Hehehehe I love in the " Gives You ****" music video how a bunch of party people start shouting the lyrics to that part of the song into megaphones. Hilarious!**

**Okay guys, I need major help for a future chapter. The girls (Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Max) need to pull a revenge prank on five guys, and I'm not the best at pranks, so this where you guys come in. I need you guys to give me good revenge pranks, all appropriate jokes, please. (*Stares pointedly at people booing and "aaawwwww"ing*) To enter the Good Prank Contest, all you need to do is hit the review button and suggest an appropriate prank that's still evil and really funny to play on five guys. If you want that chapter sooner than wayyyyy later, I would recommend reviewing and doing as explained above. **

**DO. NOT. MAKE. ME. CALL. NUDGE. **

**Her bambi eyes will make you crumble and you will hit the "Review" button. REVIEW!**

**-Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **

**PS 1,654 words including everything!**

**PSS You would not believe how many times my computer wanted to make "Iggy" into "Piggy"! Lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride**, **or the song "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran, and the lyrics are from Lyrics Universe.**

Chapter Three: Max POV

_Fang is standing in front of me, looking at me in disgust._

"_Max, I can't string you along anymore. You see, I didn't leave because I thought I was putting you guys in danger. I left because I couldn't kid myself anymore. I love Lissa, not you," Fang says, looking grossed out._

_Lissa walks up and starts to smirk._

"_Who would want you when they could have me?" She ask, kissing Fang._

"_Exactly! Who would want you? Who would want you? Who would want-" Fang says_

"ME!" I scream, sitting up in my bed violently.

I'm covered in a cold sweat and my heart is racing wildly. Even a fight with Erasers don't do this to me. I look around the room, trying to calm myself. The sky blue looks like the sky, and it calms me. I throw off the covers and get up from my bed. After throwing on some clothes, I race to the training room. I need to blow off steam and stress. Lately I've been super tired for no reason. And I'm so sick of it. No, let me rephrase that.

I'm sick of living life with all this I'm sick of feeling weak, of being sad, of being….. lost. And that's about to change. I set up my IPod on its dock, and start punching a dummy. The first song starts to play and I start to sing along.

**[ A Team by Ed Sheeran]**

I stop singing to hear clapping behind me. I stop pounding the dummy and turn. And I scream. He's back.

Fang's back.

**Author's note, READ:**

**Oooooohhhh cliffie! That's because you guys did not review as much as I would have liked! But, you guys made me gasp with how many people put my story on Story Alert and their favorite Stories List! I know you guys are awesome for that and reading, so thanks to the readers, but I need you to review. Please, I need to know if guys like it. I'd like at least 5 reviews, please. Oh, and the Great Prank contest is still open, so review for it! Review! I'm desperate!**

**-Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **

**RENEGADE BY PARAMORE! AWESOME SONG!**


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!

Chapter Four: Fang POV (A few minutes earlier)

_I'm sorry._

_I'm an idiot._

_I don't deserve a second chance._

Thoughts like this run through my head as I land in Dr.M 's yard. The house is bigger, and there's a new pool, so I'm betting they added an addition and other stuff. I stand at the back door. I look inside, and see Max pounding a punching dummy, singing along to a song. I've heard it before; it's called The A Team by some dude. Max makes it sound like it's the best song ever. But it still sounds sad. And Max….

she's so beautiful, as always. But she seems so tired and starved and lost. And I know I did it to her. Imagine how lost she would be if I left for the twenty years? She would be totally gone. My Max, gone. The song ends, and I start to clap. Hey, gotta get her attention somehow.

She whips around, and she screams. She doesn't look happy. Max runs up to me, and rapid fire beats me up, yelling up a storm.

"YOU- YOU-YOU BAH! HOW _DARE_ YOU SHOW UP HERE? HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE? YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST BARGE BACK INTO MY LIFE?! GUESS AGAIN!" She screams.

Max is scary. I've never seen her mad, and she's got way better at fighting. Like scary great. In five minutes, she has me on the floor with a broken nose and me panting.

"Where'd you get so good at fighting?" I ask, probably sounding dumb.

"That? Oh, that's what happens when you train for a war, get captured by the enemy, be experimented on, and escape. Oh, and then WIN the war!" Max snarls.

WHAT?

"You heard me. And I'm not the same girl you knew two months ago. I'm a fighter, a winner, I'm-"

"Falling apart. You look like an Anorexic, your skin is dull, and you look like you haven't slept for days. You miss me, you love me! You just have to be stubborn, though," I say.

Max looks like she's gonna cry, hurt me, and then have a mental-breakdown. But she doesn't do any of that. Max slowly walks toward me, looking weak. She's ready to collapse, so I move up to her.

"I can't love you again, Fang. I just can't." Max says, falling into my arms limp.

Max just collapsed. Max just fainted.

The Great Maximum Ride is dead inside.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I just have to say something. You guys are awesome; I got about twice as much comments as before! But, that does not excuse from reviewing this time! And, I really need a prank really bad that is appropriate, yet still humiliating and meanish. I think I might have a prank from one of my friends, but it's not set in stone. My friend, Icecreamdream1010 (not on this site, her name is Marie), says hello to the internet users that rock for reading my story. Hehehehe love Turn It OFF by Paramore, listening to it now. Pretty please with a cherry on top review? The more reviews I get, the sooner I update. I don't need a paragraph, just a sentence….. PLEASE?! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up, the light streams through my curtains in my room. I replay everything that I can remember. But since I'm in my PJ's, maybe it was a dream. Then, the door opens quietly and my mom walks in. Her eyes are puffy and red, like she's been crying.

"M-mom? Is Fang here? Or was that a dream? And why did I pass out?" I ask softly.

"Yes, Max, he is here. And it wasn't. I ran some tests, and well, there's something wrong," She says softly.

I freeze. What more can go wrong in my already seriously screwed up life?

" What? And does the Flock know?" I whisper.

"You've got pancreatic cancer. The Flock does not know," She whispers.

No. No. NO. NO!

"Isn't that like one of the most deadly cancers? And isn't the surgery extremely difficult to do?" I ask in frenzy.

"Yes, baby. And…. most people only live a year after being diagnosed and the most you really can live is five years," she cries out, throwing me into her crying figure for a hug.

I hug my mom, but otherwise I am frozen from shock. I can't be dying, I can't have cancer, I CAN'T!

Then everything hits me like a speeding train and I suddenly get it. And I get up from my bed and start screaming my head off. I sink to my knees and pound the floor. Everything is red, and the room is spinning around me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO, NO, NO, NO! "I shriek.

I cannot have cancer, but I do.

I hear pounding on the staircase, and the door flings open. Fang is the doorway, shocked. Angel comes beside him. She tears up, probably reading my mom's mind.

"Max…. no. That's not possible you just- you can't….. NO!" Angel cries, running toward me.

I'm currently on the floor, the room is spinning, and I just want to cry and sob and scream more. It feels good, like uncorking a wine bottle.

"_I'm sorry, baby. It's true. But I need to get away, so can you go be with my mom. She knows. DO. NOT. TELL. THE. FLOCK." _I say in my mind.

Angel nods, sobbing, and runs into my mom's arms.I stand up, and stiffly walk past the flock and Ella, head held high. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the sink, shower, and hair dryer all the way. Stripped of my clothing, I step into the warm spray. The Flock is outside my door, but I don't care. I start screaming with all my might, sobbing and crying. I let all the anger and frustration and sadness of all my life rush forward and I explode. All I can hear is the inhuman screaming of a broken girl who's broken life just gets worse by the day. And the saddest part is that girl is me.

**Author's Note: Read!**

**Hey guys, it's Ever! Huh, that's kinda like my catchphrase. Cool Cheerios : D! Anyway, I know that I haven't updated in like forever. I have a whole list why, though. Homework, school, my social life, SLEEP! And I kinda wanted you to feel what I feel when I get only four review for one chapter, and it's been almost a week! I am begging you; I don't wanna put a review/updatey thing on this story. Don't make me, please. Review, guys. Oh, and watch out for my new story, coming out soon. The title? Uhhhh….. The rating? Uhhhhhhh…. THE GENRE? Ummmm Adventure? Romance? I dunno, but you'll see it on my profile. Coming really soon, so watch for it! Okay, I want to know what is one the weirdest things you have caught a sibling doing? My lil' sister has done some pretty weird stuff, but I want to see if anyone can top that stuff. Please, no inappropriate stuff. Thanks!**

**-caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

Fang POV:

Max is screaming and crying in the shower, harder and louder than I thought ever possible. Dr. M and Angel are sobbing over something no one else knows about, and everyone is freaking out.

"Dr. M, Angel, spill it. Like, now," I growl.

"G-get M-m-max to tell you," Angel cries.

Suddenly, the shower stops and Max is silent. I notice it's raining outside. No, more like the clouds are crying along with Max, Dr.M, and Angel. I run out in the hallway to see Max coming out of the bathroom.

"Max!" Ella and Nudge cry out behind me.

They run past me to hug Max, but she's already on the stairs, running down the stairs. I rush past them to see her running outside in only her newly-cut PJ's. **(A/N: She cut her PJ pants into shorts, and made her PJ top into a shredded tank-top.)** Max spread out her wings in the rain, and starts dancing amongst the rain; her beat the thunder and her spot light the lightning.

"Max looks like a beautiful, strange, insane girl with wings," Iggy whispers.

Without turning around, I whisper

"That's because she is just that."

Max POV:

You have not lived until you've danced in the rain. The rain soothes you, your background music is the thunder, and your spotlight is the lightning. You smile and frown, scream and sing, twirl and dance, all between Heaven and Hell. I know I could be struck with lightning any minute, but I don't give a damn. I see the Flock and Ella on the porch, and I laugh.

"WANNA JOIN A DYING GIRL IN DANCING IN THE RAIN?!"

This goes over like a bag of rocks.

"WHAT?!"

"NOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"MAX! DON'T SAY THAT'S IT'S TRUE!"

"MAX!"

I just laugh, throwing back my head and spreading my arms out. I feel a yank on my arm, and I look down. It's Fang, tugging me towards the house.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I cry out, yanking back my arm.

I run out farther, and start singing.

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me**  
**Well I guess I'll make my own way**  
**It's a circle**  
**A mean cycle**  
**I can't excite you anymore**  
**Where's your gavel? Your jury?**  
**What's my offense this time?**  
**You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me**  
**Well sentence me to another life**

Nudge runs out into the rain, in a t-shirt and shorts. She starts singing along with to the song.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**  
**I don't wanna feel your pain**  
**When you swear it's all my fault**  
**Cause you know we're not the same (no)**  
**We're not the same (no)**  
**Oh we're not the same**  
**Yeah the friends who stuck together**  
**We wrote our names in blood**  
**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)**  
**It's good (hey)**  
**It's good**

Ella runs out and starts dancing along to our singing, adding her own voice to Nudge's and mine.

**Well you treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well it's nice to meet you sir**  
**I guess I'll go**  
**I best be on my way out**  
**You treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well it's nice to meet you sir**  
**I guess I'll go**  
**I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**This is the best thing that could've happened**  
**Any longer and I wouldn't have made it**  
**It's not a war no, it's not a rapture**  
**I'm just a person but you can't take it**  
**The same tricks that, that once fooled me**  
**They won't get you anywhere**  
**I'm not the same kid from your memory**  
**Well now I can fend for myself**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**  
**I don't wanna feel your pain**  
**When you swear it's all my fault**  
**Cause you know we're not the same (no)**  
**We're not the same (no)**  
**Oh we're not the same**  
**Yeah we used to stick together**  
**We wrote our names in blood**  
**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)**  
**It's good (hey)**  
**It's good**

Angel comes out, twirling around with us.

**Well you treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well it's nice to meet you sir**  
**I guess I'll go**  
**I best be on my way out**  
**You treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well it's nice to meet you sir**  
**I guess I'll go**  
**I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**  
**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well it's nice to meet you sir**  
**I guess I'll go**  
**I best be on my way out**  
**You treat me just like another stranger**  
**Well it's nice to meet you sir**  
**I guess I'll go**  
**I best be on my way out**

I end the song, rain pounding.

"Here's Brick by Boring!" I yell. I start the song, the girls dancing around me silently.

**She lives in a fairy tale**  
**Somewhere too far for us to find**  
**Forgotten the taste and smell**  
**Of the world that she's left behind**  
**It's all about the exposure the lens I told her**  
**The angles were all wrong now**  
**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

**Keep your feet on the ground**  
**When your head's in the clouds**  
**Well go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle**  
**Go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle**  
**Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha**

**So one day he found her crying**  
**Coiled up on the dirty ground**  
**Her prince finally came to save her**  
**And the rest you can figure out**  
**But it was a trick**  
**And the clock struck twelve**  
**Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick**  
**Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

Gazzy runs out and starts to dance with Nudge.

**Keep your feet on the ground**  
**When your head's in the clouds**  
**Well go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle**  
**Go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**We'll bury the castle, bury the castle**

Iggy runs out with Fang and Dylan; all of them screaming out the words to the song.

**Well you built up a world of magic**  
**Because your real life is tragic**  
**Yeah you built up a world of magic**  
**If it's not real**  
**You can't hold it in your hand**  
**You can't feel it with your heart**  
**And I won't believe it**  
**But if it's true**  
**You can see it with your eyes**  
**Oh, even in the dark**  
**And that's where I want to be, yeah**

**Go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle**  
**Go get your shovel**  
**And we'll dig a deep hole**  
**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**_[x2]_**  
**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**  
**Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba**  
**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**  
**Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba**

I end, and I walk towards the porch door, smiling through my tears.

"HOW'S THAT FOR A DYING GIRL SHOWING UP DEATH?!" I scream.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. Okay, I've been busy with my other story, so I'm sorry. Here's the info.**

**Title: The Hunters**

**Genre: Romance/ General**

**Rating: M ('cause I'm kinda paranoid and slightly suggestive themes as well as pregnancy)**

**By: Yours Truly, Forever yours, Never Another's, caribbeansoulforever!**

**Pleasity, please, please?**

**I would be very happy if you did :D**

**Thanks,**

**-caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

Max POV:

Right now, I'm in the hospital, staring at the white ceiling, and despreately trying not to puke. I can feel my mom's grip on my hand, and I can feel the tears brimming in her eyes. Suddenly, the door swings open and the doctor walks in. He unhooks my arm from the chemo.

"You're free to go, Max. Try to rest, and not exert yourself too much, Have a nice day," He says, helping me into a wheelchair.

Mom wheels me to the car, and I weakly get into the front seat. Going around the back, she pops open her door and gets driving for ten minutes, she says,

"Max? The doctor told me that they need to use some anestetics at your next appointment because-"

"I don't care what they're going to do with anestetics as long as it's not that wacked-up kind you gave me while working on my hand," I interrupt.

My mom is silent, and I know why she's not saying anything.

"Oh no. No way. Absolutely not. Nuh uh. Not going to happen!"I say firmly as we pull into the driveway, despite me feeling weak.

Parking, my mom turns off the car. And she gives me the adult-mom version of bambi eyes.

Curse all that is cute.

"Fine, but if I say one dopey thing I'm blaming you," I sigh, too tired to fight.

Mom shrugs and hops out as the Flock comes racing out of the house. My mom has to rush to my door before the Flock gets here, even if they just stepped out of the house. My door swings open, and my mom helps me out. The Flock freezes in their tracks, looking shocked. I let go of my mom and try to walk by myself, but I start crumpling to the ground. Fang dives forward and catches me just in time. I use his arms to pull myself up and try to take a shakey step, but Fang stops me.

"No," He growls, picking me up into a bridal-style position.

If I wasn't that tired, I would be struggling against him, trying to get away from the guy who smashed my heart into a million pieces.

But I'm not, so I can't.

Fang carries me into the house and into my bedroom. He lays me down gently, and I roll onto my stomache as he sits in the chair next to my bed.

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry I left you guys. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I hope one day you can forgive me. I wish you could know how sorry I am, and how much I love you," Fang whispers to me, probably thinking that I'm asleep.

Then, it hits me.

_He loves you. He wants you. He's sorry. HE LOVES YOU!_

"I forgive you, Fang. And I love you too,"I say.

His full-out grin is the last thing I see before I give into the sleep calling my name.

**-FOUR HOURS LATER-**

When I wake up, Fang is snoring lightly next to me, holding my hand. I gently release my hand from his, smiling. Fang jumps awake, and yells,

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR PET UNICORN WENT, MAX!"

Oh. My. Gosh.

I burst out laughing, tears running down my face.

"Oh-my-gosh-what-were-you-dreaming-about?"I laugh.

His face turns red, and he suddenly looks michevious.

"Fangy, I love you this much!"Fang imitates, spreading out his arms.

I smack him over the head and look away. I hear rustling, and feel a strong hand tug my chin facing forward. I see Fang, looking very hot indeed, staring into my soul.

"I love you this much,"Fang whispers, leaning back.

He unfolds his wings as far as possible, in all their black glory.

"No fair, you have longer wings than I do arms,"I tease.

"That's the point, silly,"He says, capturing my lips with his.

I pull back, my stomache rumbling.

"Let's eat lunch," I say

"More like dinner; it's 6:00!"He snorts.

Standing, I feel better. Then, that dumb weak feeling returns, and I start falling to the floor. As if déjà vu is happening, Fang dives for me. But this time, I hit the floor before he grabs me. Picking me up, he says

"You're not walking anymore. I'm going to get hurt diving for you one time,"He teases.

"Fine,"I sigh as he carries me down the steps.

Fang sits me down at the dinning room table (which is piled with food) and I smile.

I notice Dylan is missing, and I praise gosh.

And then the doorbell rings.

Sighing, Nudge gets up and gets the door.

"Maxxxxxxxx?"She says from the doorway.

Sighing, Fang slings me over his shoulder and carries me towards the door. When he gets close, he growls super loud and puts me down. I turn, leaning on Fang, to see Dylan. On one knee. With a ring in his hands.

"Maximum Ride, you are the only girl for me. You are the person that has kept me alive these past months, and I love you. Will you give me the pleasure of marrying me?" He asks, smiling.

I gasp and put a hand over my mouth, going along with it.

"Oh, Dylan!"

Fang leans away, looking shocked. Dylan leans forward expectantly.

"Yes, Dylan! I will slam the door in your face and live happily ever after with my real "perfect other half", Fang," I tell him, slamming the door in his face.

I turn to Fang, who's scowling.

"Not. Funny," Fang says, trying not to smile or laugh.

"I soooooo had you going, there,"I smirk.

"Whatever,"Fang says, kissing me.

He throws me over his shoulder, chuckling.

"I wuv you!"I coo, happy for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. FAXINESS! Anyway, I'm sorry that I've been in an hole for a while. I blame math. I'm gonna try to be a better updater from now on, but I need your guys help. What do you guys wanna see? The return of Itex? A visit from a now good Ari? A visit from some people Max doesn't wanna see? (Example: Lissa, Brigid, etc.?) Someone that Fang doesn't wanna see? (Example: Sam, O/C that likes Max, etc.) WHAT DO YOU WANNA SEE? Please tell me! **

**Oh, and to the people who commeneted that disliked this story: Well, yeah, she's different. She's been through a lot. She's kind of dying. And to the person who says she just heal herself, that would basically be like saying she can heal herself when she's dying. Like she's can't be killed. I admire you guys in a weird way, underneath the hurt. Like, you were brave enough to go against the crowd and speak your mind. Maybe try to be positive next time, though. **

**Thanks for reviewing, reading, and favoriting! Keep it up!**

**-caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV:

"Maaaaaaaxxxxxx? Can we watch a movie?" Nudge asks.

"If it's okay with my mom, it's okay with me," I say, curling closer to Fang on the couch.

"It's fine with me!"Mom yells from the kitchen.

I shrug, and Nudge cheers.

"Let's watch Twilight!"She suggests.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Iggy yells, looking scared.

"Yeah! Please Iggy? For me?" Ella pleads.

"No, Iggy! Don't do it!"I say.

He scowls and mutters,

"We can watch Twilight."

"Twilight? I heard that was a great movie! I'll watch it!"Angel cheers as she walks into the room.

Right behind her Gazzy is mimicking puking.

" ,"Fang says.

"I'm sorry, we're out ruled. We have to watch… Twilight,"I groan, crinkling my nose.

The girls jump up and grab what I believe to be the first movie of the worst movie series in the history of worst movie serieses and sequels.

They pop the medival torture device into the DVD player, and the commercials begin.

My mom walks in and turns off the lights. She hands out three bowls of popcorn to be spread out.

"What movie is it?" Mom whispers to me.

"Twilight," I whisper in reply.

"I think I'll go to bed early, good-night sweet heart,"She says quickly.

"G'night,"I say.

Let the torture begin.

============Many, Many Torturous Minutes Later======================

"Okay , I can't believe that I just watched that movie. I could pick out at least 50 scenes that sucked,"I groan.

"This is who I really am. Look at my sparkling chest. Marvel at the glitteriousness of it. Marvel at it, Bella. Marvel," Iggy mimicks.

" Your scent is like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroine," Gazzy mimicks.

"I know we have a lot of more important stuff to do, but let's just play baseball for no apparent reason!" Iggy jokes.

"Hey, hey, hey. Edward and the vampires are cute, and Jacob is smoking, so don't say a word against them!"Nudge says.

"Kristen Stewart can't even act! She's all "Nonoononononono! You can't leave me! We can't be seperated!"," I point out.

Nudge scowls with Ella and goes silent.

"I'm going to bed. Don't be surprised if you wake up to me screaming about someone's chest being too sparkly,I joke.

Fang helps me up to my room, and I turn around at the door.

"Goodnight,"I whisper, kissing him lightly on the lips.

I turn into my room and close the door softly, blushing.

Will I ever get to call myself Mrs. Fang

It kills that I have to say this….. but…

I won't.

**Author's note:**

**DUN, DUN,DUN! Hey guys, it's Ever! I had to make fun of Twilight, because I found this awesome video on YouTube called "Top 11 worst Scenes of Twilight" by AsmilingMalice. I'vejust seen up to Breaking Dawn Part1 and LOVED IT but she hates Twilight for man reasons! Check her out!**

**Also, I'm taking suggestions for this story over review. What do you guys wanna see? Please tell me.**

**Thanks!**

**~ Ever**

**CHALLENGE:**

**The first person that tells me what play the songs "We Dance", "Mama Will Provide", and "Why We Tell The Story" and how many toni awards the play was nominated for gets credit for it in the next chapter and gets to have a big role in helping me decide a big question for the story. Good luck to all!**

**This time for real…..**

**~Ever**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**PS: For all y'all confused about Max not being able to call herself "Ride" it was supposed to say "Mrs. Fang Ride" my brain works faster than my fingers can type. :/**

Max POV:

I feel happy.

Even though I'm in chemo.

" Fannnnnnnnggggggyyyyyy! I want to hold your handddddddd!" I whine.

"Max. I am holding your hand," Fang says, trying not to laugh.

"Oh. You're pretty," I reply.

"Thank you."

"Like, really pretty! I want our babies to look like you," I say with a smile.

He gives me a sad smile, and whispers,

"Well I want our kids to look like you."

"Nope! I hate my nose. It's ugly!" I say.

" No, it's perfect!"

The door opens, and the doctor lady unplugs me from the machine.

"You're free to go. Don't exert yourself. Have a nice day," She says, shutting the door.

I turn to Fang.

"She smelled like rainbow unicorns. But she's a meanie-head," I say, quite seriously.

Fang bursts out laughing as he and Dr. M sets me into the wheelchair.

They roll me down the hallway, and I can't help but laugh.

"WHEEEEE!" I yell, once we stop at the car and get in.

Just faintly, I hear Fang say,

"And this is why we don't give her Valium."

*************3 HOURS LATER*******************************

Sitting up weakly, I see Fang.

Staring at me, his black eyes watching me like a guard dog.

Protective. Caring. Loving.

He leans down and kisses me gently.

"You look tired. You should take a nap," I whisper.

"No. You-"

"I'm fine. I just want you to sleep. You'll crash when I really need you, and that'll be very bad. Love you, sleep tight," I say, smiling.

He nods, kisses my cheek, and walk out. I pull out my phone and text Ella.

**To: Ella**

**From: Max**

**Can you help me get into the shower?!**

I wait just a second, and my phone buzzes again.

**To: Max**

**From: Ella**

**Sure! Just a sec…..**

My door swings open, and Ella and Nudge walk in.

"Nudge, go set up a bath. No bubbles. Jacuzzi setting. Set up the IPod on loop, please. Muchos Gracias," Ella commands.

Nudge scampers off, and Ella walks up to my dresser, and turns to me.

"PJ's?" She asks.

I nod, and she pulls out my favorite PJ's and walks up to the bed. She pulls back the covers and sits me on the edge. Using all her might, she drags me up. Leaning on her, I walk to the bathroom. She sits me on the toilet, and looks around. Nudge is playing with my IPod, doing something.

"Are you going to be fine from here?" Ella asks worriedly.

"Yeah. Thanks," I say awkwardly.

"Okay, here's your phone text, call or scream if you need me," Ella says, walking out with Nudge.

The first song comes on as I get into the tub.

And, what do you know, the first song is by Kesha.

"Die Young".

Fun.

Oh, well. I'm going to sing anyway.

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**_[Beat break]_**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hearts, out our minds**  
**Runnin 'til we outta time**  
**Wild childs, lookin' good**  
**Livin hard just like we should**  
**Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**  
**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight**  
**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**  
**Like it's the last night of our lives**  
**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms,**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**_[Beat break]_**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hunks, taking shots**  
**Stripping down to dirty socks**  
**Music up, gettin' hot**  
**Kiss me, give me all you've got**  
**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**  
**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight**  
**Take my hand I'll show you the wild side**  
**Like it's the last night of our lives**  
**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms,**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
**So while you're here in my arms**  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**  
**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young **

The door swings open, and I jump in the water.

It's Fang, looking like he's having a heart-attack. Pulling the curtains across the rod, I yell,

"FANG! IN THE SHOWER!"

The curtain is ripped back, and Fang is on his knees, low enough on the floor so he can't see into the tub.

"Don't. Ever. Freaking. Sing. That. Song," Fang growls.

Leaning back, my eyes widen.

"Why?"

"Your singing was easy to hear in my dream, especially the whole "We're gonna die young" part. You scared me," Fang says, now sitting with his back facing the tub.

"I'm not going anywhere, yet. I'm not leaving," I say.

We're both silent.

"Can you go out? So I can get out?" I ask with a grin.

"Nope!" Fang says, smiling goofily

"FANG!"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm exploding from the sheer ideas for my other story. SORRY!**

**R&R, please!**

**Thanks,**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV:

Pulling my PJs on, I comb my wet hair. Scowling at the pieces that come out, I put down the comb.

There's a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Fang asks from the other side.

"NO! Good-night, babe!" I yell back, smiling as he mutters a small good-night back.

I turn off the lights, and crawl into bed.

Let's hope I can wake up in the morning.

****THREE HOURS LATER**********

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, I'm clutching my chest. I'm cold, and I'm in major pain.

That's me saying this.

I whimper, and sit up.

"Mom? Mom! MOM!" I yell, clutching my stomach and chest.

My chest is on fire, and it won't stop hurting.

_I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dying._

The door swings open, and I sink to the floor. I'm clawing at my chest, trying desperately to stop the pain.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! IT HURTS!" I scream, clawing my chest as Dr.M starts screaming and dialing her phone.

I start slowly lying down on the floor of my room. I can just barely see anyone in the room. And there is Fang, screaming and yelling me to hold on. But he is muffled. A light is shined in my eyes, but it doesn't daze me.

All I feel is the pain.

I start closing my eyes, letting the darkness over take me. The pain. The hurt.

And my eyes shut, and I pass out.

Fang POV:

She's dying. She's dying! SHE'S DYING!

When the ambulance guy asks who's riding in the back with Max, I stand up and get in. The doors shut, and the sirens start. Her heart is racing so much faster than it should, and I know that it's very erratic.

"She's going to die if we don't get her in to operation ASAP! STEP ON IT, JOE!" The paramedic yells.

We speed up, and I grip Max's hand as we pull in to the hospital parking lot.

"GET HER INTO OPERATION!" the paramedic yells as they take Max off.

_GOD, if you've ever loved Max and the Flock, please save her!_

They wheel Max inside, and lead me inside as well.

"What is your relationship with Max? How old is she? Any smoking in her life? Does she drink a lot?" a lady with a stack of papers asks.

"Boyfriend. 15 years old. No, she doesn't smoke, or drink, at all. She's going to be okay, right?" I answer quickly.

The lady looks up from her writing. Her gray eyes looking into my black eyes.

"I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever! Listening to "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston. Nothing like the classics! **

***Cue Eighties' music, and the amazing singing!***

"**OH YEAH! OH YEAH!"**

**Hahaha yeah, I had to get my "Daily Crazy" dose for today.**

**Cliffy, but I'll update sooner than you think.**

**I want SUGESTIONS! (Why do I feel like I misspelled that?)**

**Well, R&R.**

**Thanks!**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fang POV:

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

Max's heart is beating quite usually, but she's still unconcious. Her dirty blonde hair is spread out across her pillow, but her usually tan face is pale.

"I know you probably can't hear me, Max. But if you can, wake up. Please, Max. We all need you, and we all love you. I…. I love you, Max," I whisper.

But I know it's no use.

I kiss Max's forehead, and grab her hand. The door swings open, and Dr.M walks in.

"Fang! You're still here? You should have left hours ago! You've been here for over 12 hours! Go back to the house!" She scolds.

But then I hear it.

A faint "No. Stay." From Max.

I whip back to Max, gripping her hand.

"Max. Max. How do you feel?"I ask quickly.

"Feel. Better. But. Horrible," Max whispers.

She slowly opens her eyes, and her chocolate brown eyes stare straight out at me. And it hits me.

I love her so much that I would die for her, I would go to the ends of the Earth, I would do ANYTHING for her.

And I know what I have to do.

"Hey. Your mom is telling me to go home. What do you want me to do?" I ask in a whisper.

"You need to sleep. Go home, and come back in the morning," She whispers.

"Okay baby. Love you," I whisper, kissing her.

"Love you, Fang," Max whispers as I get up and start walking out of the room.

I turn to Dr.M, taking a deep breathe.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I ask.

She nods, and we step outside.

"I want to ask you if it's okay if I ask Max to marry me," I say.

Dr.M stares at me emotionless,, and then breaks out in a smile.

"Of course! I see how happy she is with you I know she'll never, ever find anyone better. So yes!" Dr.M exclaims.

I grin, and run down the hall and out the sliding doors. I hop into Dr.M's car and put in the keys.

I drive all the way home, wondering how the hell I'm going to pull this off.

***********NEXT MORNING AT 10:22***********************

Rolling into the jewlers, I pull out my wallet with $15,000.

Yeah, I got paid by CMS and quite a few other countries.

I walk inside, and start browsing the rings.

"May I help you, sir?" The lady asks.

I look up and nod.

"I need a ring for the girl I'm going to propose to. I've got $15,000,"I say.

The lady looks taken aback, but she says,

"Pick any ring, sir. All of them are your price range. As for the style, does she like gaudy things or simpler things?"

"Simple things that are beautiful. What stones would you suggest?" I ask.

"Hm. Perhaps diamonds and saphire?"She suggests.

"Could you show me the selection of rings you suggest?"

She nods, and motions for me to follow her. The lady pulls out a selection of rings and places it in front of me, and says,

"Just call for me when you've decided or if you need more help, sir."

She walks away, and I turn to the rings. One in particular catches my eye. It's a diamond heart, surrounded by smaller pieces of diamonds and 's got a silver band.

This is the one.

"Ma'm? I've decided." I say to the lady.

She walks over, and nods at my choice. She rings it up and her eyes widen as I hand her the $15,000.

"Have a nice day, sir."

I walk outside. One last thing to do.

Propose to Max.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. So, here's the thing. I can't keep up with this story (SSATS) and the Hunters. So, I'm putting in position a new thing. I'm updating the story that gets the more new reviews. And I'm sooooo sooooo happy with the amazing reviews I got! So, you tell me with your reviews from now on which story you guys want updated.**

**Thanks for the support,  
~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang POV:**

"Okay, Max, it's time to head into your first surgery!" chirps, walking into the room.

Max looks at me, fear in her eyes. I kiss the knuckles of the hand I'm holding of hers, and give her the silent message of "It will be fine." She nods, and I whisper,

"I love you, Max."

The last thing I hear as she is wheeled out of the room is

"I love you too, Fang."

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER:

As I drum my fingers on the arms of my plastic hospital chair, waiting for Max to get out of a surgery that is part of the process of taking out the cancer. She's been puking and throwing up, but doctors are saying that's a _good thing._

Doctors will never cease to amaze me.

The ring is burning a hole in my pocket, but I'm not proposing to Max until the time is right.

_Tick. _

_Tick._

_Tick._

Time is passing slower than ever, and the lady humming "It's A Hard Knock Life" from "Orphan Annie" is really getting on my nerves.

Like, seriously annoying me.

I get up and walk out of the hospital, and start pacing in front of the building.

"Fang?"

I look up, and see Iggy walking up to me, hand in hand with Ella. He walks up, and I give him this half-armed, frat-boy hug, and give Ella a hug.

"Bro, you got to chill. It's not good for you to worry about Max like that. Max would hit you if she could," Iggy says.

"It's not that, bro. I'm- I'm proposing to Max," I say slowly.

Iggy just stands there scowling while Ella just stands there smirking. I give Ella a "What-is-going-on-look?".

"Iggy and I had a bet when you would propose. I bet you would propose between September and January. Iggy bet between February and May. I won, so he has to kiss me!" Ella says.

"Well, I can't argue with your winnings, though,"Iggy says, giving Ella a kiss that would make any girl swoon.

"Serious! What do I say? What do I do?" I ask.

"Well, this is what you do…." Ella begins.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, it Ever! This is a filler chapter to transition you into the next chapter, which is PROBABLY going to be the last chapter, other than the epilouge. Tell me your thoughts on this, please. I don't know if I should, but for the next three weeks in the SSATS world are filled with more of Max's surgery, and well, it's just tedious to write.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Guys, I think it's time to skip the formalities.**

**~Ever**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, and i'd just like to say I will continue this story on! Thank you, Owlgirl, for helping me decide this!**

Max POV:

Right now, I do not know what to say.

"Max. You're…. not better. The surgeries didn't work, Max," Dr. Daken says, sitting in a chair next to my bed.

I stare at her, dumbfounded. They had said I was going to get better! They said this nightmare was going to over!

"I'm sorry. We thought that you had enough human in you for this to completely work, but… "Dr. Daken trails off, deep in thought.

And suddenly, a bitter, harsh laugh rings around in my ears. But 's mouth is still, as well as my sobbing mom's. After a few minutes, I realize that it's _me_. But it doesn't surprise me. How many times have I been disappointed by people and how many times I've been given unwanted apologies?

"What a shock! Science _didn't_ work! How long, doc'? How many days? How many weeks?" I ask bitterly.

She looks down at her clipboard, and then sighs and throws it over her shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, Max, because the doctors act…. like you're a child, still. You saved the world, though! You're a woman, by my standards, and you deserve to know. Anywhere from a week to a month. UNLESS, we find you a replacement pancreas. If that happens, well, you're almost saved!" exclaims.

"Okay. What's that chance?" I ask.

"9 out of 20 chance. It's highly unlikely. But, we have to look around, find one. I would say goodbye, just in case, though," She says, getting up.

She gives me a small smile, and hugs my mom, whispering something in her ear. My mom nods. The doctor walks out, and instantly the door is opened and Ella and Iggy walk in.

"Heyyyy what's- oh my gosh what's wrong?" Ella cries when she sees our mom's state.

"Science failed. Surgeries didn't work. I'm dying again," I say, rolling my eyes.

Ella gasps, on the verge of tears, and wraps mom in a hug

"How can you sit on your death bed and _roll your eyes?!_" Ella cries.

I just shake my head and laugh that bitter laugh. They find this surprising? Yeah, it shocked me at first, but other than that what's so surprising about science failing?

"Max- OMG FANG! We forgot about his proposal!"Ella yells and starts heading for the door.

Just then Fang opens the door in a navy blue tux and a black ring box. He walks up to me, and kneels down on one knee. Proposal?

"Fang-"

"Max, just wait. Let me speak. Max, I've loved you since we were little. Your eyes, your hair, your mouth, your laugh, your smile, everything! You're so beautiful and smart and amazing. I couldn't imagine more perfect girl for me than you. Will you be my everything for forever? Please, please, please marry me?" He says, popping open a ring box.

"Fang I'm dying. The surgeries failed," I state slowly, looking him in the eyes.

He stares at me, and blinks.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Fang asks, looking around.

I shake my head, and he asks,

"Marry me anyway, Max? I don't care,"

I give him a strange look, and he raises both eyebrows.

"Fang, I'm DYING! I can't leave you a widower!" I exclaim.

"Please, Max! We've faced death one too many times for it to stop us!" Fang exclaims.

"Ok. OK. OK! We have to do this quick and easy, Fang, because I don't have a lot of time. Ok?" I say.

And he breaks into the biggest smile ever, leaning forward and smashing his lips to mine. It's pure heaven! And for a second, I feel high. Like it's surreal that I'm going to wake up any time now.

I snap out of it as he leans back, and the ring is slid onto my finger, and the world is a whirlwind. The dying girl I am smiles, and I stop thinking about dying. Who cares? I'm going to live the time I have left doing what I want! What's that stupid excuse for doing dumb stuff people use now? Oh, yeah!

YOLO!

I am honestly nominating this moment for "Most Bipolar Moments in World History".

**Author's Note:**

**Hey I'm SO SORRY GUYS! I've been too busy, and I feel overwhelmed! This, my dear followers, is your Christmas, Hanukkah, and New Years present form moi to you! You're welcome in advance!**

**So, so sorry if this is crappy, it's the thought that counts! Keep reading and reviewing, please!**

**~Ever**

**(830 words!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fang POV:

Now, guys, listen. If you are getting married and a guy like Iggy offers to throw you a bachelor party, you should decline. I, of course, did not do that. And I now regret that I didn't stay home, because Iggy, and I are crouched behind a stack of hay at a paintball place called the "Triple Threat Paintball Place". In this paintball place, teams of three go against each other. And since there is only three of us, we had to go against a team of employees. Their team is a professional team of buff guys who call themselves Team War Machine. We call ourselves Team Unarmed Soldiers.

You're probably like "Pff, you guys will win in two seconds."

You're wrong, because the rules in this game are no touching except for paintballs and no flying. Oh, and no bombs. Also, there is really loud music playing so Iggy is playing even more blind than usual.

We are so done for.

I roll out from our cover and shoot at a few of the cover places like a trashcan, a wooden wall and a fence with a tarp on the other side. Suddenly, I hear paintballs hitting someone, and there is a long string of curses coming from behind the wood wall. I cautiously jog over there and see Gazzy and a guy from the other team lying on the ground, crying. Gazzy is shot in the butt, and the other guy… poor dude. They both crawl out of the shooting range, and a hand taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and see Iggy, totally red in the face. On his chest is a huge red mark of paint.

"Iggggyyyy!" I groan, and Iggy just shakes his head and walks out.

I see two blurs of guys, and I leap behind a trash can. I take a deep breathe, and charge behind a fake tree, shooting as fast as I can. The guys are dodging them all, and manage to shoot out a few. And then, the shots stop. And we stare at each other in silence. One of the guys is staring at paint on his shoulder, and the other- well he's staring at the paint on his calf. Me? I'm looking at the paint on my chest. At the same time, we all look up at each other.

And burst out laughing.

Max POV:

Let's get this straight. Pink the singer is cool. Pink the color is gack. Obviously, Ella doesn't agree with the second statement because, at this second, I am standing in the hospital's garden, which is covered in pink. Seriously! Ella, Nudge, my mom, J.J. (Who found me in the newspaper and flew out to see me), Angel, and bunch of ladies from the maternity ward are dressed in pink with pink hats and bows and ribbons on, holding pink noise blowers, and singing along to Pink's "So What".

If there was a law against the color pink I would be calling the cops, people!

"Congrats, Max!" Nudge squeals.

I smile, and Ella guides me over to a throne-type thingy. Wanna guess what color it is?

"So the first game is called "The Shoe Shower". Everyone participating have their shoes in the box?" Ella asks.

J.J., Nudge, Mom, and Angel nod. Ella turns to me, grinning.

"Okay, so you reach into the box and pull out a pair of shoes, and try to guess who got you the shoes. Oh, and Iggy threw a pair as well. One rule: guess wrong, and you receive…. consequences, I guess you could say," Ella says with a smirk.

I raise my eyebrow, sigh with a smile on my face, and close my eyes. I wrap my hands around a pair of shoes, and pull them out. I open my eyes and laugh at the shoes in my hand. It's a pair of scuba flippers with heels on them, and they're a puke green.

"Oh, this is sooo Iggy's!" I giggle.

Ella nods, laughing her butt off, and takes the shoes from me.

I close my eyes, and pull out another pair. Opening my eyes I see a hideous pair of long, pointed tip shoes that look like Rumpelstiltkin's shoes.

"Hmm.J.J.?" I guess.

Ella's eyes light up and she shakes her head "no". And suddenly, I see my mom come out with a bottle of whipped cream. She uncaps the bottle and sprays a swirl on the top of my head. I chuckle, and Angel stands up and takes a bow. All the ladies are clapping and I stick out my tongue.

"_Sorry, Max! They were mine!" She says in my mind._

I close my eyes again, and reach down to pull out another pair. Popping open my eyes, I'm staring at a pair of pink bedazzled pumps with the word "Barbie" bedazzled in white on the side.

"Nudge, seriously?" I chuckle, and Nudge blushes.

Reaching down a hand, I pull out what I think is high heels. I open my eyes to see the most beautiful pair of high heels. The material is black lace and there is red and black roses on the strap that goes around your ankle.

"Ella?" I ask cautiously.

She shakes her head "no", and I get more whipped cream on my head from my grinning mom.

"They are mine, Max!" Mom says, and I blush.

I pull out the last two pairs of shoes, and stroke a beard that I don't have. One is a pair of high-heel boots, and the other is a pair of red high heels. Tricky, tricky….

"J.J.'s is the boots, and Ella's is the red heels," I say confidently.

Ella shakes her head "No! "And then, Ella grins, pulling out a bottle of chocolate syrup as J.J. pulls out a jar of cherries.

They're making me into a human sundae?!

All the ladies laugh as the first stream of gooey, rich chocolate syrup is poured over my whipped-cream covered head.

**Author's note:**

**Heyyy guys! *Says nervously as she slowly starts crouching down in her chair* I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month, but inspiration for this story has been low! Are you guys still out there and reading? If so, I've created a poll that I want you to check out! Thanks a million and please don't murder me! I'm going to go hide now! *Jumps up and runs upstairs into bathroom and locks the door***

**~Ever =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV:

_It's my wedding day. I'm marrying the guy of my dreams. No biggie, right?_

_Breathe in. 1 Mississippi. 2 Mississippi. Breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._

I have my eyes closed as I feel the slippery fabric slipped over my head, and I take a huge deep breathe.

"Open your eyes, Max. Open them," Ella whispers as she turns me.

I slowly open my eyes, and gasp at the girl in the mirror. She's skinny (maybe abnormally so), and a bit pale, but she's still got a slight tan, and it looks like her natural skin tone. She looks beautiful in a long, strapless white dress with a blue belt type thing. Ella explained it was has sweetheart neckline, the bodice is "ruched" and there's something to do with a corset. **(****Dropped Waist Strapless Sweetheart Wedding Gown at David's Bridal)**

All I know is that the woman in the mirror is gorgeous, and that woman is me.

"Oh my, you look…" my mom trails off, tears in her eyes.

"Stunning, Max! Oh gosh, my mascara!" Nudge squeals, quickly dabbing at her eyes.

I reach forward and hug them both, then reach for Ella. Angel pokes her head into the room, and stares at me with wide eyes.

"Good work, Ella! You look like a princess, Max!" Angel says with a huge smile, giving me a hug.

I glance at the clock, and swallow hard when I realize it's time to walk down the aisle in less than five minutes. I look over to Ella, and she grabs my hand and squeezes. I pull in all my girls, and I group hug them. We then parade out of the room and down the hall. We are having the wedding in the back yard, where the sky is easily seen. My heart flutters as we reach the screen door, and Angel heads out, signaling the start of the wedding. Mom takes my arm, and I give Ella a smile as she steps out into the sun. The music is not the typical "Wedding March". Fang and I wanted The Fray's "Heartbeat" to be the song I walk down to him to. Lyrics, drums and guitar- the whole thing.

And suddenly, it's time to go.

The screen door is opened, and I step out into the summer air. All eyes are on me, but the only face I see is Fang's. He gives a chuckle, smirks, and then decides to smile.

"_Have we met before?" His eyes whisper playfully._

"_I believe so... but I just can't remember when…." I tease back with my eyes._

"_Hmm… want to have this life with me?" His eyes ask, only half playful._

"_Whatever I have left of it," I say with my eyes. _

_My eyes never leave his as I reach the end of my walk._

"_Let's do this," His eyes challenge me._

"_Of course," My eyes whisper._

I turn to my mom, and give her a last hug.

"I love you, mom," I say, kissing her cheek.

She smiles, and I turn to Fang and step next to him. The pastor smiles at us, and begins the ministries. Before I know it, it's time for those two words.

"Would it be bad to say "No"? Just kidding, of course I do!" Fang says.

"I do with everything I have left," I whisper.

The pastor smiles, and shuts his bible. He winks, and Fang swoops in for a kiss. I smile as his lips touch mine and it's like the world melts away. Like we're invincible.

B-r-e-a-k-l-i-n-e

We have the cake shoved, and the food ate, and the first dance done. We sit on my bed in my mom's house.

"We just did that."

"I know."

"We just got married."

"I know."

"What's my last name again?"

"It's Black. I thought it would be ironic," Fang replies, smirking as he motions for me to sit next to me.

"Nice, Fang. I like it, honestly," I say quite seriously.

We are silent.

And then the phone rings.

"Hello?" Fang asks.

He listens.

"Yes! Thank GOD! We'll be there right away!"Fang exclaims, slamming down the phone.

"What?" I ask.

"They've got a pancreas! We need to go!" Fang yells, and throws me clothes.

I have never gotten dressed so fast.

**Author's note:**

**Hi, it's Ever! Sorry that this update took so long! Also, I think I've been dragging it on for long enough, and so this will be one of the last chapters. For real this time. SERIOUS! Just give me a chapter or two! **

**Also, I'm thinking I'll do a Twilight Fan fiction, a blind Bella one! What do you think?**

**Finally, trying to get as many reviews as I can before I end it! **

**Thanks guys and gals,**

**~Ever**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Max POV:**

_I was rushed to the hospital, and immediately was put under. I am unconscious, but it's weird. Like I can feel and hear everything, but I can't move or speak. Suddenly, there are no more hands on me, and there is applause. The mask that is giving me the gas that knocks me out is taken off. Before I know it, I am awake. I blink, and see Fang smiling at me._

"Thank GOD, you're alive, Max. Want to know something?" Fang asks.

"What?" I ask, and clear my throat because my throat is super croaky.

"You are the strongest girl alive, Max. And you're going to be for a long, long time. The surgery worked!" Fang says, grubbing his nose against me.

"And so she stood against the storm….." I say, trailing off, staring into my forever.

My Fang.

**Author's note:**

**I know this is short, but it's not done yet! Epilogue and a few thank yous! I think it seems fitting that my first story be the story I finish first, 'eh?**

**Thanks, and hold tight,**

**~Ever**

**PS: OMG, OMG! The Last Chapter (Other than Epilouge) is on chapter 16! One of my fave numbers!**


	17. The Epilouge

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**After the Epilouge I will have thank you's and whatnots.**

**One thing you need to know is that in this story, 9 years in the future they have a cure to cancer….. honestly I pray that in a few years they actually will find a cure.**

_15 years into the future….._

_Max POV:_

I sit in the shade of the back porch, slowly swinging back and forth on a porch swing. There is a slight breeze blowing, and it works with the shade to keep the rising temperatures of late spring cool enough to be outside. I rub my hand over my swelled up stomach, and smile when I receive a little kick from within. I'm 8 months pregnant, and this will be my third son. His oldest brother, Sam, rides piggy-back style on his father through the short grass that is amazingly still green. His father, Fang, smiles at me and then continues being a horsy to our son. Griffin (nicknamed "Griff") plays in a sand box near the porch, and I let out a chuckle as he dumps some sand on his hand, blinks a few times, and then shakes his head like a dog. He hears me, and runs up to me and places a small kiss on my tummy. I smile at my miracle boy, and pull him onto the bench and let him and his sandy hair snuggle into me.

You see, the cancer came back about 6 years ago, when Sam was about 6 months old. We were all scared, but doctors had discovered a cure about a month after I was diagnosed, and so I was able to continue living. But when I first was diagnosed, it seemed grim. After I was cured, I had Griff about 2 years later. And so I come to right now, with my LAST baby. Hopefully my last, at least.

"Mommy, mommy!" Sam exclaims, rushing up to Griff and I.

He launches into my arms, and I haul him up onto the other side of the bench. Fang walks up to the porch and cracks his back as he stretches. He smiles at me, and kisses my belly rubs it for a few seconds, and then plops down on the swing next to Griff. We sit there for a few minutes, watching the blue sky.

"Sammy! Play!"Griff exclaims, jumping off the bench and unfolds his wings.

"Baby, you know-"I start, but Sam cuts me off.

"I'll watch him, Mommy. I'm a big boy!" Sam exclaims, unfolding his wings as well.

They both jump off the porch, flying a few feet off the ground, and then start zooming around the backyard. Fang crawls up onto the bench with me, and pulls me into his lap.

"Enjoy the eye of the storm, missy. With a new baby around it'll surely be a hurricane," Fang whispers in my ear as I recline against him.

I just smile, and enjoy the feeling of Fang against my back and the sight of my two little baby boys enjoying such innocent games.

Life can be a storm, but you've just got to stand against it

The End….

**First of all, I'd like to thank everyone that has read this story from the beginning, and held on even through my silent periods, because I would be nowhere without you guys! Next, I'd like to thank all my family and "off-the-computer" friends. You guys are the best! I'd like to thank **_**Kaz Wagner,**__**Skatzaa , OwlGirl98, NonUserNumber1, Heart Breaking 101, Iris Hanson,**_** as well as **_**The Wolf Artist**_**. Finally, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and there is a list below of them.**

**Thanks-A-Million To The Following:**

**Heart Breaking 101 (Thanks for being you and being awesome, twin!)**

**Guest**

**Iris Hanson (One of the sweetest chicks I know!)**

**Me (I'm respectively stating that I am not making this up… it was a guest)**

**Skatzaa (Thanks for brightening my day with your words, Skat!)**

**maxrideflyforever24**

**Coffeehouse Angel (PS: Thanks for sticking to this story even when it stunk. And for making me laugh!) **

**UnicornPrincess21**

**DevoraDeath**

**The Wolf Artist (Don't let anything drag you down, Jay, you just keep being awesome!)**

**Guest (#2)**

**Dora**

**MySilenceIsInfinity (PS: Yeah, you spelled it right. ****)**

**ILOVEMEERKATS**

**Deathstarling556 (PS: I LOVE the Fray!)**

**Mister Moronic (PS: Good idea, but I just couldn't feel it!)**

**Guest (#3)**

**Pitch-Slap (PS: Thanks for reviewing so many times!)**

**StarShineStarLight**

**Guest (#4)**

**BubbleWrapAndCupcake**

**Guest (#5)**

**Guest (#6) (PS: Constructive criticism accepted and welcomed)**

**Millenium Ride (LOL and Thanks!)**

**Me (#2)**

**books-forever-and-a-day**

**Guest (#7)**

**My gosh, people! You guys made my days, my hours, my weeks, and put some rainbows after the rainiest days! You guys are, in my book, awesome reviewers! I'm so glad you liked this story! And I'm sorry if you didn't , but that's okay because maybe my writing just isn't for you. Sorry if you didn't like the ending, but I felt as if it was dragging on! I'm still writing other stories, and after I finish another story I'll most likely start up a Twilight or Hairspray Fanfiction. (I love twilight and I'm obsessed with Hairspray. I'm broadening my reach for readers!) Again, thank you and God bless you.**

**Feel free to PM me at any time, that setting is always open! Check out my other stories for Maximum Ride and Gallagher Girls, located on my profile.**

_**A humble ending and a humble beginning,**_

_**~Caribbeansoulforever**_

_**:) Ever :)**_

_**This story was completed on April 6, 2013 by Caribbeansoulforever on . **_

_**The author does not claim to own anything except the plot line and any character she has created. Maximum Ride belongs to its respective owner(s).**_


End file.
